What Would Happen If
by Captain Fedo
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the changes that would happen if one thing was different. Please review and suggestions are more than welcome. I will update these as they come to me, so if you want to see more, leave me suggestions and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

AN: What would happen if Caroline had gotten stuck in traffic during 2.4 and wasn't there to ruin the delicate Conby moment we were all waiting for? Please review and let me know what you think. And suggestions are more than welcome.

Caroline Steele hit the wheel of her car furiously and blared on the horn. I'm gonna be late for the theater, she thought angrily, stupid traffic. She suddenly laughed at herself. Here she was worrying about this like she was in a real relationship. It didn't really matter if she and Connor went to the theater or not, just as long as she got herself deeply ingrained into his life. She sat back contentedly, deciding to just wait out the slow crawl of traffic in peace.

XXXXX

As they walked back into the flat, Connor Temple's mind was racing with fear and worry. Oh God, he thought to himself, I told Abby I loved her. She probably doesn't feel the same way, I've ruined everything. He walked ahead of her and looked at her again. Connor was still fighting the amazement that she was still alive, it had barely been hours ago when he was sitting in this flat alone, crying because she was dead. And now here she was, alive and healthy.

"Connor," Abby said tentatively, "When we were over there, on the other side, you said something."

Connor began panicking; she was going to demand that he leave for trying to ruin their friendship. He decided on the ignorance approach.

"Well, I said a lot of things, didn't I? Mainly ahhh" he gave a feeble laugh. But Abby was persistent.

"I thought you said something about how you felt about me." She said, looking up at him.

Connor decided to stick with ignorance, "Did I?" He asked, "Nope don't remember." Her look crushed Connor, a combination of disappointment and pain. Maybe she feels the same way I do, Connor thought, hope welling up inside him. He looked into her eyes.

"Abby…" he began, but fear gripped him. This could all go terribly wrong in so many ways, and what about Caroline? Connor made a snap decision, to hell with fear.

He walked forward quickly and placed his hand gently under Abby's chin, tilting her head upward. He kissed her passionately, and after a moment of surprise, Abby returned the kiss with equal vigor. After a minute of this, Connor broke the kiss and stared into Abby's eyes, their foreheads pressed together.

"I said I love you, Abby Maitland." Connor said confidently, "When I lost you, I didn't want to go on, and having you back is the greatest experience I've ever had. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Connor." Abby replied, "I never realized how much until today, when all I could think about was you, not the sea creature, not Cutter, or Stephen, or Jenny, but you. I love you and I thank everything that is holy that you found your way into my life."

Connor grinned as he pulled Abby closer and into another kiss.

XXXXX

Caroline sighed with relief as she finally pulled up in front of the flat Connor shared with Abby. She checked her watch, if they hurried, they could still make it to a later showing. And if not, she'd find another way to occupy Connor's time, as much as it disgusted her.

She walked up the stairs quietly, hoping to surprise him, but when she got to the top level of the flat, she was greeted with the sight of Connor and Abby curled up on the couch in a passionate embrace.

Well, Caroline thought as she carefully backed down the stairs, I guess the theater's off. I'll just call Leek instead and tell him I'm no longer a part of Connor's life. She closed the front door behind her and got back in her car. Stupid traffic, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: What would happen if Stephen didn't stop Cutter from staying behind in 2.1? Please review and let me know what you think, suggestions are also very welcome.

Professor Nick Cutter pushed the cart carrying the two velociraptors down the rocky hillside. As he went, he tried to control the cart, but he soon lost his grip and the raptors rolled down the rest of the hill without him, coming to a halt on level ground. That's good enough for me, Cutter thought to himself as he headed down to cut the sleeping creatures loose.

Cutter decided not to kill the velociraptors back at the shopping center, his reasoning to the rest of the team was that he didn't want to mess up history any more, even though they didn't believe history was wrong in the first place. His hidden agenda for keeping the raptors alive was so he'd have an excuse to head over to the other side of the anomaly.

Nick felt personally responsible for what happened to Claudia Brown, and he intended to fix it, although he didn't know how to go about that yet. Cutter thought about how he could change the future so Claudia would still exist while he was cutting the raptors free. The raptors in question were beginning to move again, albeit slowly and erratically, but Cutter didn't notice. When he finished freeing the raptors, he began walking in a random direction, determined to fix his mistakes.

At the top of the next ridge, Cutter could see the anomaly grow larger for a second, and then collapse on itself in a ball of light. Poor Connor, he thought, the kid's really going to miss me, and Stephen and Abby as well. But Connor, Cutter knew Connor looked up to him and Cutter realized he had become a sort of father figure to the boy. Connor would just have to move on, Cutter thought. He began walking again, lost in his thoughts. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the raptors coming up behind him until it was too late.

AN: I'm sorry, I love Cutter too, but this was his worst plan ever. He went in with no food, water, or equipment, and two angry, hungry raptors waking up behind him. Not smart, Nick, Not smart at all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: What would happen if Becker did quit the ARC after season three? Please review and let me know what you think, suggestions are also very welcome.

It's been two months, Becker thought to himself as he wandered through the streets of London one night. Two months since I quit the ARC, and four months since Danny, Connor, and Abby went through the anomaly. Those first two months had been hard on everyone at the ARC. Even Lester missed the trio, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. But Becker had been obsessed with finding the rest of his team. He'd led four rescue attempts into the future from the racetrack, but he'd achieved nothing.

In fact, he thought bitterly, I achieved less than nothing. He let his mind carry him back to the future, where he spent most of his nightmares anyways.

On the fourth mission, the squad had been ambushed by a pack of future predators. It had been chaos, the screams of his men and the snarls of the predators still haunted his dreams at night. Becker thought they would every night. But there was one scream that he carried with him all the time, everywhere he went. One that disastrous final mission, Sarah had begged to come along, and Becker had allowed it. She was the only person who understood what Becker was going through, why he needed to find them. So, against all protocol, he'd let her come along.

When the predators hit, he'd made sure Sarah stayed close to him as he held off the attackers. As more predators swarmed to the area, Becker made a split second decision. He knew he could take the predators in a smaller space, one at a time, because he'd done it before, to save Danny, Connor, and Abby. Now he'd risk it again to save Sarah and his men. In a flash of Déjà vu, Becker fired his shotgun into the air, drawing as much predator attention to himself as possible. He directed Sarah to a rusted shell of a car and told her to hide inside and wait for safety. At least a dozen predators rushed after Becker, following him into an abandoned building, leaving his surviving men to clean up the stragglers.

Becker barely remembered those next fifteen minutes. They were all a blur of violence, gunshots, blood, and screaming. The next thing he could clearly remember was wandering back into the sunlight, bleeding from several long gashes across his chest and arms, and seeing the carnage that had been left behind in his absence. His remaining soldiers had been torn to bits. Becker forced himself to look into the car where he had left Sarah. The sight made him cry. Becker, action man and super soldier, sank to his knees and sobbed for the first time in years.

After that, Becker handed in his resignation to Lester. He couldn't do it anymore, not after everything he had lost. He had still gone to the interview a month later, the man said the ARC was being reorganized and Lester had asked for him personally. Becker didn't care, he didn't want to protect a new team; he'd already failed protecting his old one. So here he was, wandering the streets of London, looking for the one thing he knew he could do.

The idea had come to him one night in a drunken sleep. He could go through another anomaly. He'd already deduced they weren't in the future anymore; they must have found another anomaly and gone through it. And so would Becker. So, every day he got up, had breakfast, grabbed his bag, and headed out to wander around the city. He kept his bag loaded with every survival tool he might need in any time period. No matter where they were, Becker was going to find them, and he was going to bring them home.

It had been forty three days since Becker began searching for anomalies, and tonight he'd finally struck gold. Becker stood before the glowing mass of refracted light and shouldered his shotgun. Look out guys, he thought, Action Man's on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: What would happen if Connor had gone into the ARC a little sooner in 3.3? Please review and let me know what you think, suggestions are also very welcome.

Connor Temple was pacing back and forth outside the destruction of the ARC. His mentor and leader, Professor Nick Cutter, had just gone back in to check on his crazy wife Helen. Connor could tell he wasn't the only person who was worried. Looking from one team member's face to the other, he could tell everyone was as nervous and as scared as he was. It was the look on Jenny's face that finally got him, that look of sheer, unadulterated fear for Cutter. Connor knew he had to do something.

"I'm going in." he said simply to Lester. "I've got to find him." Lester merely nodded, although he would never admit it, he wanted Cutter back safe as much as everyone else did. Becker walked up to him and gave Connor his sidearm. Connor looked at him in shock.

"Take it," Becker ordered, "There's no telling what Helen will try to do. She's already tried to kill Cutter once, she might try again." Connor nodded solemnly, he knew he'd do whatever it took to save Cutter. Abby stopped him right before he went in.

"Just be careful, yeah?" She asked. Connor could see her trying to keep the tears inside.

"I'll be fine," Connor said, what he hoped was a reassuring tone, "and so will Cutter, you'll see." He gave Abby one last smile and headed into the smoking ARC facility.

XXXXX

Cutter stood ten feet away from Helen, looking directly at her face and trying not to stare at the gun she had pointed at his chest. This is it, he thought bitterly, Helen finally kills me for trying to save her. The artifact's hidden, though, Cutter thought, at least she won't have it as well. Cutter couldn't help one last dig, just to get on her nerves.

"You know Helen, you're really not as smart as you think you are." He closed his eyes, ready to meet his end.

Cutter heard the gunshot, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. Cutter opened his eyes and saw Helen standing where she'd been a minute ago, but the gun was down at her side and she had a shocked expression on her face. Cutter whirled around to see Connor walking towards them, gun held out in front of him with both hands and a wild expression in his eyes. Movement caught his eye as Helen tried to lift her gun again and stay standing, but Connor pulled the trigger again and Helen's body jerked back under the impact. Then, Helen Cutter's dead body fell to the floor with a thud.

Cutter looked at Connor, who was staring at the body with a mixture of hatred and fear. Cutter slowly walked over to Connor and took the gun out of his hand. Connor gave him no resistance, and when he let go of the gun, he slid to the floor, still unable to keep his eyes off of Helen's body. Cutter sat down next to Connor and put his arm tentatively around Connor's shoulders. Connor turned towards him and Cutter wrapped the boy in a tight hug.

"It'll be alright," Cutter said soothingly, "You did a good job just then. She would've killed me if you weren't here."

"Do you think?" Connor asked weakly. He needed to know this. He needed to know if he'd saved Cutter's life, or taken Helen's in cold blood.

"Definitely," Cutter replied confidently. "You, Connor Temple, just saved my life. Thank you." He could still feel Connor shaking in his grip, so he held Connor tight until Abby, Becker, and Jenny came running into the hallway, unable to wait outside any longer.

Abby got into the hallway first and saw Helen's body and Connor's tears and immediately inferred what happened. She took over for Cutter and held Connor in a death grip. Cutter got up and looked at Jenny. He hadn't kissed her before because the last thing she'd said to him was the last thing Claudia had said. He somehow knew he was going to die in this hallway, and he didn't want to destroy Jenny the way losing Claudia destroyed him at first. But now, Cutter walked over to her before she had time to say anything and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Things were going to be different now that Helen was gone, he thought, much different.


	5. Chapter 5

What would happen if Helen Cutter died in the first five minutes of Series 1? Aside from the great cry of joy heard all around the world, of course. Slightly spoof-like, but I've got to get this out. Please leave me reviews and suggestions, preferably suggestions.

Helen Cutter ran through the parking lot of the closed supermarket. The _Gorgonospid_ was right behind her, and gaining. Helen saw the glowing anomaly and headed straight for it. Unfortunately, at this point, the _Gorgonospid_, using its superior speed and strength, caught Helen in its jaws, effectively cutting her in half. Satisfied that it had just become the most important creature in the history of the universe, it happily walked through the anomaly, which promptly closed behind it, never to open again. The rifts in space and time that caused anomalies had been healed by the death of the antichrist, so another anomaly never opened again.

In the morning, the proper authorities identified the remains of Helen Cutter and Nick was able to go through the grieving process properly now that he had closure. Stephen was also able to cope with the fact that he slept with Helen now that she was dead and he didn't have to see her again or deal with her constantly breaking into his flat to shower. Eventually he told Nick while they were both hammered drunk, but Nick had already moved on and forgave him.

During the next eight years, Nick met a wonderful state department official named Claudia Brown during a completely random encounter that had nothing to do with either of their jobs. They hit it off immediately and were married six years after Helen's death. The couple is expecting their first child in March and they're registered at Target.

Eight years after humanity was saved by a dinosaur, Abby Maitland, needing help paying rent for her flat, took out an ad in the paper. Connor Temple, in a completely unrelated incident, got lost on his way to a new comic book shop his friend Tom had told him about. He knocked on the door to Abby's flat to ask for directions, but was stunned by her beauty. Abby just assumed he was here about sharing the flat and Connor at least had enough sense to recognize a good idea when he saw one. He moved out of his flat the next day.

After living with each other for a few years during which neither one of them were put in a life threatening situation, Abby realized Connor loved her, and that she loved him. She surprised him by grabbing him in the middle of Star Trek and kissing him. Needless to say, Connor had to finish that episode a different day. They were married two years later in a small ceremony; the only people in attendance were Abby's lizards, Connor's best friends, and his professor, Nick Cutter, who was always at every lecture due to his now stable home life. The Temples now live together with their twins, Sid and Nancy, and are very happy with the way their life turned out. Connor still hasn't told Abby he met her by accident.

Captain Hilary Becker returned from his second successful tour in Afghanistan to a promotion to Major, one of the youngest in the past century. He was then tied to a desk, which he often complained about to his friends at the pub. Major Becker was also terrible when it came to paperwork, so the brass hired him an office assistant, the very young Jess Parker. Despite Becker's emotional retardation, he still managed to ask out Miss Parker after several months. Jess was thrilled; she'd had a crush on her boss since day one. They are currently living together in Jess' flat. Becker plans to propose, but he's still trying to overcome his emotional failures.

The Egyptologist, Dr. Sarah Page, continued to work the British Museum studying the Sun Cage until an off duty police officer and his perfectly sane and emotionally stable little brother broke into the museum out of boredom and to see if they could do it. They could. Sarah was not happy, but Danny bought her dinner to make up for it, and they ended up dating steadily. His brother Patrick continues to backpack across the world and sends the couple a postcard from everywhere he went.

James Lester went on to be promoted from whatever it is that he did in the home office to ambassador to Russia, despite not actually speaking the language. He had never smiled and never will. His wife has learned to read his moods by his facial expression. It isn't hard since it never changes. James Lester is always grumpy and sardonic, count on it.

Meanwhile in the future, Matt Anderson got into his TARDIS, which humans were able to develop in the future due to Helen not messing everything up, and went back to the early 19th century and married Emily Merchant. He lived the rest of his life in the past. No one actually knows why he didn't bring her to the future, but they didn't really care that much. No one really likes Matt.

And finally, the _Gorgonospid_ went on to lead a life of admiration from the other dinosaurs for killing Helen Cutter, who was widely known for being the worst human being in all of existence. And everyone lived happily ever after. Except for Helen, who was dead.

AN2: There, glad I got that out of my system. I really don't like Helen. Let me know what you think, review.


End file.
